Time Off From Each Other
by pansy1980
Summary: At the start it was new and fresh, now reality was sinking in. And now THE END!
1. Chapter 1

Time off from each other

**At the start it was new and fresh, now reality was beginning to sink in.**

Maybe it was the fact that they had spent 7 years together, on a crowded spaceship. Or maybe it was all those years that Kathryn had waited to be close to him. Then again it could have been Seven slinging her arm around his waist. Whatever the reason, when Kathryn looked over her shoulder and watched the two of them smiling at one another, she knew that she needed a break.

Kathryn avoided both of them at all the official functions that the Voyager crew had attended. She simply made her opening remarks said a few polite words than took her leave. Most of the people were focused on the power couple, aka the Borg princess and her trusty sidekick the man who was in the right place at the right time.

As the months rolled by Kathryn tried to readjust to her new life, that didn't involve the Borg, exploding radiation barges, Leola root, or coffee substitutes. Instead she tried to patch up things with her former fiancée, take care of a new puppy, and try to make her sister's life as miserable as possible.

Phoebe had been a pain in her side, since the day she was able to speak. No other person in the world, with the exception of the doctor, could ramble on as much as she could. Phoebe had mastered the art of boring someone to tears by the age of 3. To make matters worse, because of her good looks, every man within a mile crowded around her whenever she began to speak. But somehow, till this day, she still didn't have a husband.

When Kathryn had asked her why she still wasn't married, Phoebe replied that she was looking for someone that wasn't like anyone else. Someone who could keep her on her toes, and at the same time keep up with her. A memory resurfaced for Kathryn remembering Kashyk and the Devorie. She smiled at the thought of her sister with Kashyk, but decided that the Devorie were probably to far away to contact.

Chakotay had been to so many parties, that he didn't even know what month it was anymore. But with Seven wrapped around him constantly, and loving all of the hype and media attention, he was beginning to realize that this match made under the stars was beginning to bore him.

Seven wasn't the least bit interesting. It was almost like dating a teenager, getting ready for her prom. Everyday it was shopping for hours for the perfect outfit, and matching shoes. It all gave him a headache. The only thing that he wanted to do was relax, but he found that if he didn't tell her how beautiful she looked in every outfit, she would drag him to yet another store.

But there was something else that bothered him. Chakotay noticed the looks that other men gave Seven. And honestly it never really bothered him, until one day he came home and noticed that she had been entertaining several men at the house, alone. When Chakotay had mentioned that it bothered him, Seven gave him a look that showed how naive she really was.

"All I am saying Seven, is that I am a little uncomfortable with you entertaining alone."

"So you wish for me not to have any friends?"

"No Seven, I am simply telling you that some men are interested in not being your friend. They see you as a perfect trophy to add to their case at home. "

Seven looked confused. "I do not understand, I am currently not playing any sports."

Chakotay rubbed his head. "Thats not what I meant Seven." These were the kind of conversations that Chakotay never imagined having with his girlfriend. He thought he might have them someday, if he ever had a daughter, but this he never thought was possible."

"Chakotay can we talk about this later? I have to get ready for the party tonight. Your going to wear your white tux so I can wear my new dress right? Otherwise we won't match, and that magazine that I was reading today said that that was very important."

Chakotay nodded and closed his eyes. Another dull day, another dull party.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2

(Feedback is great! Pansy Loves feedback!)

Phoebe had decided that her sister was in a bit of a funk. She had tired to reason with her for months, however the only answer that she ever got was that she was recovering from 7 years in the Delta Quadrant. But Phoebe was feed up with her attitude. Phoebe only knew one thing that could make her sister retreat like an unfriendly alien species, a man.

"So Kathryn are you going to tell me who it is?"

Kathryn rocked on the stool, picking at her food, that was in front of her. "Tell you what?"

"Honestly Kathryn, this man must be something really special to make you fitter away your last good years."

"And what is that supposed to mean Phoebe's?"

"All I am saying is that your not getting any younger, and you need to snag yourself a husband before that Borg decides to a simulate him."

"Seven is no longer part of the collective Phoebe, and Chakotay is a grown man who can take care of himself." As soon as Kathryn had uttered the words she knew that her sister had trapped her. She bit her lip trying to hide the truth. But it was to late, Phoebe knew.

"Chakotay huh, sounds exotic. Well whoever he is he has to be an improvement over Mark."

"Do I need to remind you that Mark and I were engaged?"

"You two were engaged for so many years that most people thought you were already married. And besides he was a wuss. You two played tennis once and he nearly cried when you hit him accidentally with the ball."

Kathryn could fight her sister all she wanted, but she knew that she was right. Mark had been safe his entire life, he had never challenged anything or anyone. Perhaps that was one of the reasons that she was drawn to Chakotay in the first place.

Even as friends their relationship had more dings than Voyager itself. They had always been able to patch Voyager, but their relationship couldn't be patched so quickly or easily.

"So are you going to tell me about him Kathryn, or are you going to make me guess?"

"What exactly do you want to know Phoebe?"

"Everything!"


	3. Chapter 3

Time off 3

Pt3

Chakotay had been at a business meeting all day. He was tired, hungry, grouchy, and ready to call it a day. Even thou he no longer worked with Star fleet, he was still attending meetings on their behalf. Apparently his voice was very important when it came to working with new recruits for Star fleet training. Today had just been one big job interview for one of his current students, however it had turned into something a bit more pion et than that. Some hostile words were spoken, and he had resigned his commission. But the day was over, and he looked forward to some peace and quiet.

As he made his way up the sidewalk toward his home, he noticed how many cars lined the streets. It was strange because at this time of the day usually their were no cars on either side of the street. He looked up to see a line of people waiting outside his door.

He made his way up the stairs.

"Excuse me."

One of the people in line shouted at him. "Hey no line jumping you have to wait your turn like everyone else!"

Chakotay turned and faced the pimple faced kid. "No I don't, I live here dammit!"

Chakotay reached the door and opened it. A man stood inside the doorway. "Name?"

"My name isn't important this is my house!"

"Name!"

Chakotay didn't want to argue anymore, he was tired and hungry. "Chakotay."

The man checked the list. He went through several pieces of paper. "Sorry you didn't make the list. You are gonna have to wait outside like everyone else."

At this point, he was so agitated that he pushed the man backwards. The man fell on the kitchen table and broke it in half. He was stunned for a second but then proceeded to get up. Just then a tall blond women wearing barely nothing came into the room.

"Chakotay what on earth is going on in here!"

"Seven! Who the hell are all these people and WHY are you dressed in that!"

"It's a costume party, you told me to not have just men over so invited their girlfriends, or wives also."

Just then he heard some noises coming from the other room. He walked over to the dark living room, heard the noise again, did a 180 and left.

Seven figured that he was in one of his moods, and let him go. After all a good host can never leave their own party.

Chakotay walked to the transporter station, with his mouth dragging along the ground. He still couldn't believe what he had witnessed. In fact he was still trying to piece it together. The sounds still repeated through his ears, making the memory come alive even more. He started to shake. He stopped just short of the transporter, he looked over his shoulder one last time and boarded the vessel.

Several hours later he was in Indiana. He honestly didn't know where else to go. As he made his way down a secluded street he saw what he was looking for. A simple sign on the fence said it all.

_JANEWAY_

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. He turned around and waited. Indiana was very flat he thought. He was about to knock again when he heard the latch click. A women answered the door, she looked just like Kathryn.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Hello, my name is Chakotay, I was looking for Kathryn Janeway is she here?"

The women laughed. "I know who you are, didn't think that you could be more handsome than your picture, but I guess it is true."

Chakotay gave her a dimpled smile and the women turned bright red. Her change in her expression made Chakotay laugh for the first time today.

"Please come in I'm Phoebe Kathryn's younger sister. Kathryn went out for groceries a little while ago, but she should be back soon."

Chakotay settled on the couch. "And you allow her to do that?"

Phoebe turned around. "Ahhh, and funny too. So your the entire combo, good to know. Kathryn is allowed, to shop just not cook. We as a family draw the line at cooking."

Chakotay erupted into laughter. "Thank you Phoebe it has been an interesting day."

"Tell me about it, could I fix you a drink Chakotay?"

Chakotay put his face in his hands. "That sounds great, but please make it strong."

Phoebe went to work making his drink. "My day was just, one of those days that nothing goes right."

She gave him the drink and settled down on the couch.

Chaktoay took a deep sip of his drink and looked at her. "I bet you I can top you Phoebe."

Phoebe looked at him. "Well let me see, I was teaching biology today to a new group of high school students. We were just finishing the syllabus when one of them asked me if I was married. That was proceeded by 10 men who sat in the front row just to watch me. Followed by lunch where they all asked me out tonight. But I have to say that the tipping point for me was when they all decided to turn down the lights to make the room a bit more romantic."

Chakotay put his hands up. "Please don't say anymore you are reminding me of something that happened to me earlier today." He told Phoebe his entire story up to the end. At the end Phoebe's mouth was on the floor.

"So your saying that she was basically..."

"Please don't say it, I never want to relive that moment ever again."

"Say no more. The two of them looked up from their drinks and started laughing hysterically.

The front door clicked. "That would be Kathryn. Why don't you surprise her by helping her with the door. I'm rather tired and I think I will turn in.

Kathryn pushed the door open with her back. "Phoebe I could use a hand please."

Chakotay opened the door wider. The bags were blocking her view, but somehow she managed to make it to the kitchen. Chakotay followed from behind carrying the last two bags.

Kathryn turned around and nearly had a heart attack. "Chakotay? What are you doing here?"

"I thought that it was rather obvious. I'm helping you with the groceries."

"It's so great to see you, but where is my sister?"

"She went to bed, she was a bit tired."

"Oh."

He could sense that she was uncomfortable and he was enjoying it.

"Have you eaten Chakotay, I could fix you something to eat"

"No, the rule is that you can shop, just not cook."

"I see that you have been chatting with my sister."

"I have."

"So what terrible stories has she told you about me?"

"Where would you like me to start?"

He looked at her and smiled. He could sense her discomfort again. "Kathryn I,"

"Yes?"

He searched for the words, but he couldn't find any. So he took a risk, a big risk.

"Kathryn I want us to be together. I want to do something that I have waited years to do. I want,"

He didn't get a chance to say another word, because she had already begun to kiss him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt4

The Party was just winding down. Seven had shewed most of the guests out, and she was beginning the process of cleaning up the house. Seven had never thrown a party before, but based on her findings before and after the party she never intended to have another. Everything about parties was wasteful.

After an hour the house was almost back to normal. The party had lasted all night, and the sun was just starting to peak out over the trees. Exhausted, Seven headed up to bed, without even a thought to where Chakotay might be.

Phoebe woke up the next morning and headed downstairs. Everything was quiet in the Janeway house. Phoebe had always been the morning riser in the family. She blamed her mother for that. She also blamed her mother for teaching her how to cook. She could still remember he mothers words, even thou she had been dead for years.

"Now Phoebe, if you don't learn to cook, and something happens to me, or the replicator how will you eat?"

"I can take care of myself mom."

"I have no doubt that you can Phoebe. But who is going to take care of your sister. If your sister attempts to cook Star fleet might put our house under official lock down for hazardous materials!"

Phoebe laughed remembering her mom. She missed the sound of her voice, and missed chatting with her. As she made her way into the kitchen something caught her eye. She turned briefly and saw two bodies lying on the couch. She didn't need to walk any further into the room to know what went on last night after she went to bed.

Phoebe held in a laugh as she remembered something from her childhood.

Kathryn had been in her mid twenties. Phoebe had just turned 16. One night, very late, Phoebe had been working on a project in her bedroom. She had never been a procrastinator before, but somehow time seemed to have gotten the better of her. So here she was working on a paper that was due the next day. She heard a noise in the hallway and decided to go investigate.

She opened her door a crack. She heard a muffled voice and proceeded to open the door further. But when she poked her head out, she got more than she barged for. Needless to say, to this day whenever she ever heard a noise in the hallway she decided to just let it go. At the time she had been horrified. Now she remembered it as a funny memory.

Phoebe had just finished laying out breakfast when a half awake Kathryn stumbled into the kitchen.

"Coffee Kathryn?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Yeah, that was a pretty stupid question, now that I think about it. Would your handsome man like a cup of coffee, it's the best part of waking up!" She smiled at Kathryn who only gave her a warning look.

"Good morning ladies"

"Good morning Chakotay, Kathryn and I were just talking about you. Would you like some coffee it's the best part of waking up."

"Ignore her Chakotay, she's doing her Folgers coffee entertainment again."

Chakotay turned to Phoebe. "No thanks Phoebe I don't like coffee in the morning but thank you anyway." At that moment both Phoebe and Kathryn began to laugh hysterically.

A week passed and Seven still hadn't seen or talked with Chakotay. She had made the determination that he had got tired of her and had moved on with his life. Honestly Seven was very happy with the ending of their relationship. He had become very boring to him. The only thing that they ever did was fight about endless pointless things.

She wrote him a small message and sent it to his computer. And that moment she was happy to be free.

Later that day, Chakotay was checking his messages when he received the message from Seven. He had felt badly about not contacting her, but after reading her thoughts he didn't give it a second thought. She was happy to be free from him, and he was happy to be free of her.

Kathryn was sleeping in the hammock on the front porch. Quietly Chakotay climbed on and joined in on the nap.

Phoebe was just coming up from the basement when she saw the two of them together.

"I guess they had all the time off from each other that they could stand."

THE END


End file.
